Vad Neville allra helst ville
by The Swedish Elephant
Summary: Detta är min första fanfic, kanske inte den bästa, men jag har iaf skrivit den. Handlar om Neville Longbottom och hans föräldrar, mer kan jag nog inte berätta. Please R&R! Även om den är min första! I own nothing, all characters belongs to J.K Rowling.


****

I own nothing, all characters belongs to J.K Rowling.

_Vad Neville allra helst ville._

Harry vaknade med ett ryck och tittade på sitt armbandsur, klockan var bara tre på morgonen och han kände sig genast helt klarvaken. Han funderade på vad han skulle göra nu när han ändå inte han sova. Han bestämde sig för att gå ner till uppehållsrummet, han tänkte att det finns nog ingen som är uppe så här tidigt. Harry såg till sin stora förvåning att Neville Longbottom satt och grät i en fåtölj brevid den sprakande brasan.

- Vad är det Neville? Frågade Harry.

Neville bara fortsatte att gråta utan att säga ett ord. Harry visste mycket väl varför Neville bodde hos sin mormor istället för att bo hos sina föräldrar och det var för att hans föräldrar var inne på Sankt Mungos sjukhus för att de en gång fått en sjukdom så att dom inte kom ihåg vem de själva var o.s.v. Ibland kom Neville och hans mormor och hälsade på Nevilles föräldrar men då kom inte ens de ihåg vem Neville var. Harry tycker att det skulle vara betydligt hemskare om Harrys föräldrar inte var döda utan råkat ut för det som Nevilles föräldrar och därför försöker Harry se det från den ljusa sidan med att hans föräldrar inte finns men visst är det en anig svårt att se något bra i att ens föräldrar är döda. Harry funderade på om det kunde vara det som Neville var ledsen för och sa därför :

- Är du ledsen för att du har träffat dina föräldrar på sistone?

Harry minns att Dumbledore hade berättat för Harry för två år sedan vad som hänt med Nevilles föräldrar, men Dumbledore hade sagt att han inte fick berätta det för någon. När Neville hörde vad Harry sa blev han så paff att han genast stannade upp i gråten. Javisst ja! Neville visste ju inte om att Harry visste och därför viskade Harry i Nevilles öra:

- Jag vet det tragiska som har hänt med dina föräldrar och jag lider med dig, Neville!

Neville hade nu helt slutat att gråta och sa med en darrig stämma:

- Vet..vet du???

- Ja, och jag har inte berättat det för någon annan så det stannar mellan oss, Neville sa Harry med en silkes len stämma.

- Är det därför som du är ledsen? frågade Harry.

Neville nickade osäkert.

- När träffade du dem sist? Undrade Harry.

- I….I..Igggår sa Neville och bröt ut i ett förfärligt gråt igen.

- Såja, Neville, försök att vara lite tyst så att du inte väcker fler! viskade Harry till Neville.

- Ja, jag ska för…för…försöka sa Neville i en ganska skrämd ton med sorgsen stämma.

Harry skänkte en blick på sitt armbandsur för första gången sedan han gick upp och klockan hade redan blivit halv sex på morgonen! Det betyder alltså att Harry och Neville hade suttit och pratat i två och en halv timme!

- Neville jag ska bara gå upp och kolla om Ron har gått upp än sa Harry som nu efter två och en halv timmes pratande kände sig trött. Harry gick upp för trappan och i samma ögonblick stötte han ihop men Ron. Ron såg yrvaken ur och hans röda kalufs till hår stod åt alla håll och kanter. Ron hade på sig en blå randig pyjamas som ser ut att vara lite kort i ärmarna och även lite vid byxbenen.

- Harry! Vad gör du uppe så här tidigt?

- Jag vaknade klockan tre i morse och kunde inte sova och sen gick jag upp och hittade Neville nere i uppehållsrummet gråt…ah, jag stötte på Neville bara sa Harry som just kom på att han inte fick nämna Nevilles föräldrar.

- Okej, jag vaknade just och kunde inte sova jag ihäller och bestämde mig för att gå upp sa Ron yrvaket.

- Jag är vrål hungrig, Harry, kan vi gå ner och äta frukost?

- Javisst!

Harry och Ron lunkade sakta neråt, men då ropade en röst bakom dem:

- Jag v-vill också följa med, är det okej?

Det var Neville som ropade.

- Vad är det med honom? sa Ron som upptäckt att Neville var alldeles rödgråten i ögonen.

- Jag vet inte riktigt..ljög Harry, men egentligen tyckte inte Harry om att ljuga och särskilt inte för en av hans bästa vänner, men han ville ju inte ihäller "avslöja" Neville.

- Tja, om du inte har något emot det så kan han väl följa med? frågade Ron.

- Jaa, det är väl okej sa Harry och försökte att låta så obesvärad som möjligt. De tre vännerna fortsatte att lunka ner till stora salen. När de kom fram så var alla borden uppdukade med härlig frukost i alla smaker. Taket i stora salen var som vanligt alltid förtrollat och idag hade troligtvis professor Mcgonagall förtrollat det till en stjärnklar himmel. Det var inte så många elever i stora salen för att de flesta troligtvis log och sov vi den här tiden, men lärarna brukade oftast sitta uppe och dricka pumpasaft och lästa The Daily Propet innan alla eleverna kommer in och äter frukost för att då blir det ett himla väsen och därför försöker de flesta lärarna få en liten lugn morgon stund. Alla lärarnas huvud riktades mot Harry, Ron och Neville då Dumbledore, rektor på Hogwarts sa i en vänlig men något sömnig ton:

- Vad gör ni tre uppe så här tidigt?

- Vi kunde inte sova, sa harry snabbt och försökte att byta samtals ämne för att han ville gärna inte behöva förklara hela historien om när han vaknade av Neville´s snyftande. Ron lassade upp en stor tallrik med ägg och bacon och sedan slevade in det i munnen utan att rå för hur oaptitligt det såg ut. Harry hade knappt hunnit äta en halv potion med ägg och bacon innan Ron var på sin tredje. Så småningom började elever samla sig i stora salen för att äta frukost och ljudvolymen steg allt mer och mer.

Klockan hade nu blivit åtta och stora salen ljöd av fnittranden och viskanden. Harry och Ron inklusive Neville var redan klara och påklädda då alla satt och mumsade i sig frukost. Harry och Ron bestämde sig för att träna lite quidditch medan Neville valde att stå och titta på som omväxling av tänkandet på hans föräldrar. Harry tittade ut mot quidditch planen och såg inte en enda kotte spela ,men däremot såg han något svart spöklikt..eller vad var det nu? Harry förstod med ens att det var dementorer. Han rusade till Dumbledore som satt med de andra lärarna inne i stora salen och berättade allt vad han hade sett för Dumbledore. Dumbledore följde med Harry tät följd att de andra lärarna. Alla kom ut till quidditch planen med trollstavarna beredda att ingripa. Vad Harry kunde se med blotta ögat så var det ungefär 30-40 dementorer som virvlade omkring. Professor Mcgonagall höll på att bli anfallen av tre stycken dementorer men hon han i sista minuten att frammana en äkta patrons besvärjelse innan dementorerna hade gett henne en dementror- kyss. Ett dussin dementorer kom flygande rakt emot Harry och han stack genast handen innanför klädnaden och drog fram sin trollstav så kvickt han kunde och försökte att frammana en riktig patrons besvärjelse ,men eftersom rädslan tog över så blev det inte en äkta patrons besvärjelse. Harry kände hur all glädje strömmade ut ur honom och han såg till sin stora förskräckelse att alla dementorerna som hade kommit mot han ca 25 sekunder tidigare nu började att ta av sig huvurna på deras långa svarta klädnader och visade munnen, ett stort svart hå. Harry förstod att dementorerna höll på att ge honom en kyss. Efter att man fått en sådan kyss så är man inte sig själv, man kan inte göra någonting, man kommer inte ihåg någonting man bara sitter rätt fram och stirrar ut i tomma intet. Harry bestämde sig för att han INTE skulle bli besegrad av några dementorer när han klarat sig undan Lord Voldemort, mörkrets herre så många gånger under sin tid på Hogwarts. Harry gav sig på ett nytt försök att frammana en äkta patrons besvärjelse, men lyckades inte…Harry kände hur hans stjäl flör ut ur han och han kunde se sin livlösa kropp bli allt mindre och mindre…

- Han har vaknat, Poppy! Ropade Ron då Harry slog upp ögonen.

- Å, men så bra då och det betyder att han måste få vila sig lite åtminstone fram till middagen och inga besök fram till dess, så du får gå nu, Ron! sa Madame Pomfrey. Harry såg att Ron gav en ilsken blick bakom Madame Pomfrey´s rygg. Harry´s första fråga var:

- Vad hände? Jag kände ju hur jag fick dementor kyssen!

- Ja, men tack vare Dumbledore så kom du undan! sa Madame Pomfrey.

-Så..så Dumbledore frammanade en äkta patrons besvärjelse? Frågade Harry.

-Ja, Potter, sa Madame Pomfrey.

Harry skänkte en tacksam tanke på Dumbledore.

- Här, ät det så känner du dig bättre! Sa Madame Pomfrey och gav en bit choklad bit som alltid brukar få då han har vistats med dementorer. Harry tog en stor bit av chokladen och kände med ens att den ger verkan.

- Hahaha…kolla här Potter du har visst kommit på första sidan i The Daily Prophet! sa Draco Malfoy retsamt då Harry äntligen hade fått komma ut ur sjukhusflygeln och kände sig bättre. Crabbe och Goyle flinade hånfullt brevid Malfoy som vanligt ( De är alla tre Slytherinnare ). Harry ryckte till sig tidningen och där, där var en stor bild på han själv och dessutom ett reportage om hur han och Neville suttit i uppehållsrummet…men vem skulle kunnat ha lyssnat på när han och Neville pratade? Harry läste reportaget:

Nu finns bevis på att Neville Longbottom´s föräldrar finns på Sankt Mungos sjukhus. Innan har de varit helt okända. Detta avslöjade Dolers Umbridge, föregående rektor på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom. Umbridge medger nu att hon såg Harry Potter och Neville Longbottom, elever på Hogwarts satt en tidig morgon närmare bestämt klockan tre på morgonen och pratade om Nevilles föräldrar i timma tal. Sankt Mungos sjukhus visste inte om det innan utan då har paret Longbottom kallat sig för paret Black och det har väckt en stor oro eftersom Sirius Black är den store massmördaren. Paret Longbottom har alltid varit försvunna nu och vi tackar Dolders Umbridge för att hon kom med viktiga upplysningar om var paret Longbottom höll hus. Undertecknat

Cornelius Fudge, Trolldomsminister.

- Ron! Titta på det här! sa Harry upphetsat och gav Ron tidningen.

Ron ögnade snabbt igenom reportaget och sa:

- Hur visste du det, Harry?

- Ja…jag visste inte! sa Harry och kände sig skamsen.

- Kom så går vi och frågar Neville om det! sa Ron nyfiket.

- Nej!!! Hörde Harry sig själv säga utan anledning, det var bara en reflex att säga emot eftersom han hade ju lovat Neville att inte berätta om det för någon.

- Okej, Harry men bli inte arg på mig jag ville ju bara veta vad det är frågan om, sa Ron i en något skrämd men ändå paff ton.

- Okej förlåt mig, Ron Men…Men.. Ah, du förstår inte! Sa Harry.

- Joo, det gör jag ifall du bara kunde förklara! sa Ron som började bli en aning ilsken.

- Okej…okej.. Harry kunde inte hitta de rätta orden för att berätta allt om Neville´s föräldrar.

- Jag ….såg Neville sitta och gråta och eftersom Dumbledore berättade för mig (förra året att Neville´s föräldrar är helt vansinniga för att varje gång som Neville och hans mormor kommer och hälsar på Neville´s föräldrar så känner de inte igen Neville, deras ände son. Innan Harry hande hunnit tänka efter hade han redan kastat ur sig hela berättelsen om neville´s föräldrar. Ron bara stod och gapade som en fåntratt. Men just i samma ögonblick kom Neville springande med tårar rullande ner för kinderna och då förstod Harry att Neville hade hört hela samtalet med Ron.

- Harry, fattar du vad du nyss gjorde? Sa Ron väldigt häpet.

- Ja och det var jag ju tvungen att göra för att du tvingade mig! sa Harry med ilska i rösten.

- Förlåt Harry, du förstår jag vad du menade med att du inte ville tala om vad det var frågan om med Neville´s föräldrar. sa Ron i en "förlåt"-ton d.v.s. väldigt mjukt och ynkligt.

- Det är okej, Ron men nästa gång jag inte har något som du vill veta men jag inte vill tala om det så vet du att det är något viktigt som är bra att hålla för sig själv, sa Harry.

- Ja okej, Harry. sa Ron i en skamsen ton

- Jag ber om ursäkt! tillade Ron i lika skamsen ton som förut.

- Men varför har du kallat hit mig, professorn? Sa Neville i en något oroad stämma när han befann sig inne på Dumbledore´s kontor. Kontoret var prydd med tavlor och målningar av andra rektorer som funnits på Hogwarts en gång i tiden. De olika porträtten tittade nyfiket på Neville som såg skrämd ut. Det fanns ett skåp med glasrutor längst bak i rummet och inuti skåpet fanns en skål med en silver färgad massa i .

- Minnessållet, Neville, jag använder det till tankar eller minnen som jag vill glömma för stunden men ändå bevara dem och om jag någon dag känner för att återuppleva just det ögonblicket som jag tänkt på eller minns som en svag strimma av ljus så tittar jag bara ner i minnesållet och sedan vidrör den tanken eller minnet och vipps så kan jag återuppleva ögonblicket, sa Dumbledore som såg att Neville´s blick hade fastnat på minnesållet.

- Öh..jaha, sa Neville som helt glömt var han befann sig.

- Nå, var var vi? Just det du frågade varför jag kallat hit dig, Neville sa Dumbledore.

- Jaa, svarade Neville i en osäker ton.

- Jag kallade hit dig just för att tala om din föräldrar sa Dumbledore i en mjuk stämma men ändå något hes stämma.

Neville kände hur gråten kom ända nerifrån magen och sedan började att bubbla i halsen då han tänkte:

- Du får inte börja att gråta, du får inte börja att gråta!

- Jag har något som kanske skulle kunna hjälpa dig att bilda ett starkt och riktigt familje band mellan dej och dina föräldrar, sa Dumbledore.

- Jaha..och vad skulle det kunna vara som kan få mig att känna det som om jag verkligen har föräldrar som vet vem jag är? sa Neville med en liten strimma med hopp i rösten.

- Jag har förberett detta länget, Neville, det har jag verkligen och jag har nämligen samarbetat med professor Snape och han var villig att hjälpa till och vi har tillsammans framställt ett elixir som kan föra bort sjukdomen från dina föräldrar! sa Dumbledore i en hes och stolt ton då han så tårar rulla ner från Neville´s kinder, glädjetårar…

- När ska vi ge dem det? Sa Neville med ännu större hopp i rösten än vad han hade haft förut.

- Jag tror att det skulle vara lämpligt att göra det nu med det samma eftersom vi helst ska undvika att ryktet med dina föräldrar ska sprida sig mer, sa Dumbledore.

- Okej! Sa Neville och med en sådan stämma som han inte haft sedan hans föräldrar fick sin sjukdom.

Neville och Dumbledore vandrade iväg till Sankt Mungos sjukhus i sakta steg. De smög sig in till Neville´s föräldrar´s rum och Dumbledore droppade i tre droppar av en sörja som såg ut att smaka värre än en berti botts böna med kräk smak. Elexiret hade en lila färg men sedan efter en stund efter så skiftade det om till en orange färg. Runt om föräldrarna bildades plötsligt en underlig bubbla av ljusgrön färg och föräldrarna flög upp ur sängarna med en sådan fart att man inte ens hade hunnit att säga Quidditch. Nu svävade de båda två i luften omgiven av den gröna bubblan som blev med tiden mer och mer tunnare. Neville gav Dumbledore en orolig blick medan Dumbledore bara fortsatte att titta med ett nöjt ansikts uttryck när bubblan blev allt mer tunnare och tunnare. Nu var bubblan så tunna att den skulle kunna sprängas vilken sekund som helst men det gjorde den inte utan den bara försvann ur tomma intet. Framför Dumbledore och Neville stod nu paret Longbottom helt återställda och sa:

- Hej min älskling, Neville!

Neville förstod att elexiret hade gett verkan och där, där stod de hans äkta föräldrar helt friska och krya.

- Följ med dem, Neville! Sa Dumbledore med en nick mot paret Longbottom.

- T..ta…tac…tack professorn, sa Neville.

- Det var så lite så, jag gillar att hjälpa andra.

- Men…menn..hur vet man att detta inte är en dröm? sa Neville.

- Du känner det ,Neville sa Duymledore.

- Hur? Sa Neville tillbaka.

- Du känner det i ditt hjärta..känns det bra för dig så är det verklighet, sa Dumbledore i en silkeslen ton.

- Om man vill något innerlikt inne så kommer det att uppfyllas som rena magin, sa Dumbledore och blinkade med sitt högra öga och bara försvann……

Neville följde nöjt efter hans _föräldrar. _Neville undrade hur Dumbledore hade kunnat att bara försvinna eftersom man inte inom Hogwarts område kan använda sig av spöktransferens (eller vad det nu heter). Neville och hans föräldrar bara gick och gick och efter en kvarts promenerande undrade Neville var hans föräldrar förde honom, så han frågade:

-Mamma, pappa var är vi på väg?

-Till Hogwarts så klart, du har inte slutat för dagen än, min son, sa Neville´s pappa i en ihålig röst som om de bara är spöken eller något i den stilen. Efter en stund så skymtade Neville Hogwarts bakom _trädtopparna_…Trädtopparna?? Men det här kan ju inte stämma..eller? Det såg ut som om de kom ut ifrån Den förbjudna skogen, men det kan ju knappast vara sant eftersom de nyss var på Sankt Mungos sjukhus. Nu såg Neville en röd prick på himlen, men ju närmar den kom desto mer såg han vad det var: Det var fenixfåglen Fawkes, Dumbledores fågel. Men Fawkes såg ut som om han bar på någonting, något ganska stort i förhållandevis till Fawkes själv. När den röda fågeln bara var ett tiotal meter ifrån de så såg Neville att det var Dumbledore som Fawkes bar på!

När Dumbledore såg Neville´s frågande ansiktsuttryck så sa han:

-Neville, Fawkes kan inte bara läka sår med hens tårar utan även transpotera folk från olika platser så att det ser ut som om man har transfererat sig eller möjligtvis använt en flyttnyckel. Neville förstod precis vad Dumbledore menade. När Neville förde hans föräldrar in till slottet så lät de inte lika ihåliga på rösten och nu tvivlar Neville aldrig på att han inte har föräldrar. Förr hade Neville alltid önskat att Voldemort hade valt att döda Neville´s föräldrar innan istället för Harry´s bara för att Neville hade hellre haft döda föräldrar än att stå ut med att höra att hans egna föräldrar inte känner igen honom, deras egen son, men nu är han glad att inte Voldemort valde Harry´s namn som stod på profetian. Nu käner Neville sig lika lycklig som han gjorde då han var mindre. Han känner sig iheller inte lika osäker som förut…

_Inget är omöjligt _


End file.
